Santa Baby
by une belle lune
Summary: Edward lets Alice talk him into playing Santa. He expects a day full of crying children and bad Christmas movies, but he's in for the surprise of his life once he meets a sexy elf in tight, striped leggings. E/J Slash M for lemons


This was written for the lovely Amelie Gray, who submitted a prompt for Make The YuleTwi'd Gay :)

I hope it was everything she wanted in a sassy, slashy, holiday one shot!

-Enjoy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Santa Baby**

I couldn't hold back the resigned sigh that escaped my mouth while staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, finally getting a chance to see the damage Alice had wrought. After a few seconds, I decided that learning to tell my baby sister no would be a top priority in my life from this instant. The bright red suit was unbearably stuffy, it's thick material causing my skin to itch. God knows how many people had worn it before, but that wasn't something I wanted to dwell on. Reaching down and grabbing my white beard, I walked out the entrance to see Alice leaning against the wall. During my time in the bathroom, it seemed like Christmas had threw up all over her. She had on an emerald green dress, complete with white fur cuffs and a huge black belt around her waist. A pointed red and green elf hat hid most of her usual spiky hair, but nothing could distract me from the brightest pair of red and white striped leggings I had ever seen. Raising an eyebrow at her exuberant outfit, I headed out towards the main floor of the mall, ready to get this over with. Prancing up beside me, Alice immediately started to tweak my outfit.

"Quit it! It's you're fault that I'm here in the first place. Last time I let you talk me into anything you fucking pixie." I tried to keep the stern tone in my voice, but slowly began to smirk at her frantic attempts to tame my hair. She tried moving it to the side, but it bounced back as she dropped her hand.

"You know you won't be able to fix it. I'm still going to look like I just rolled out of bed. Not sure why you think this time will be any different…" I said, her determination slipping away as she glowered at my hair. Her delicate face smoothed out into a blinding smile as she linked her arm through mine, starting to visibly hum with excitement.

"That was fast," I say, surprised. "I'm used to more of a fight when you want things a certain way."

"You win some, you lose some. I'm just happy that you're here helping out. Dad would die if he could see you right now… Maybe I should take some pictures."

"Then I'd be forced to kill you. Like I need pictures of me dressed up as Santa circulating around, even if they are for dad." I could see Carlisle now, laughing hysterically as my mother printed out Christmas cards for the year, my face plastered on the front. No, definitely not something I wanted to deal with. I would have to watch her throughout the day, constantly on the lookout for a camera. I looked up, noticing the Christmas decorations all over the walls and railings. White lights hung from every visible surface, making the walls shimmer against the red and green garlands. Workers smiled as they pasted by, our outfits making the occasional few giggle in amusement. I felt embarrassment heat my face as I ducked my head down, wanting to avoid any more curious glances that came our way. We had to look ridiculous, but none of this fazed Alice, whose cheesier cat grin filled up her face. It was usually reserved for when she was meddling in my love life or watching A Christmas Story on repeat. Alice insisted that we watch it every year, so it had become somewhat of a family tradition. Upset at the fact that my sulking around wasn't helping, I straightened up and tossed a smile her way, wanting to make her happy. I would hate for my mood to ruin this for her, considering how much she was enjoying herself. She had me wrapped around her finger and knew it, winking at me as we rounded a corner and finally saw the area that had been set up for us. A huge green chair sat towards the center of the room, flanked by four tall posts that looked like oversized candy canes. They had placed a giant mountain of presents nearby, some of which had been opened to display the different toys inside. Varying sizes of Christmas trees lined the walkway, their bright red lights blinking rapidly to the music playing overhead.

A small group of people were lingering off to the side, all dressed similarly to Alice. I noticed her best friends, Rosalie and Bella, laughing at their matching outfits. Rosalie's impossibly long, blonde hair was tied back to accommodate her elf hat, which Bella was attempting to pin on. Bella was gorgeous, as always, her rich chocolate eyes lighting up as we came into view. I raised my hand to wave when another blonde haired beauty caught my attention. His hair was wavy, coming down to rest just below his ear. I wanted to thrust my hands in it, to twist and pull it through my fingers. As we drew closer, his deep blue eyes found mine, the air around us becoming thick with tension. The green tunic did little to hide the lean, muscular build of his body. I looked down and smirked at his red and white leggings, happy that Alice had not spared anyone from all her holiday glory.

"Are you guys ready for this? It's going to get crazy in about an hour," Bella informs us, walking over to give Alice and I a hug. "I can't wait to see all the kids coming through, it's the best part of the job," Bella said, smiling at the thought. Alice grabbed her arm and walked her over to where they would be standing for the day. As I watched them survey the decorations, my thoughts kept drifting to the mystery blonde that was currently talking with Rosalie. He seemed to be angry about something, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I wanted to be the one talking to him, to rub the stiffness out of his shoulders. Rosalie seemed to read my thoughts, shaking her head and bringing him over to me, his face holding a bit of resentment from their conversation.

"Edward, this is my twin brother, Jasper." I must have looked shocked, because the anger that he had walked over with disappeared, only to be replaced with a knowing smile.

"You must not have known that Rosalie had a brother," he stated, reaching out to shake my hand. As his fingers wrapped around mine, my heart spiked, pounding loudly in my ears. They were unbearably soft. I wondered how they would feel on other, more sensitive parts of my body. Trying to control myself, I gave him my best crooked smile.

"No, I didn't. Good to meet you though," I said, wanting to know what team he pulled for. I wondered if it was an appropriate subject to inquire about, considering we had just met. Somehow, asking Jasper whether or not he wanted to follow me to the bathroom and bend me over the sink didn't seem like the right topic for our conversation.

"Well, I guess we better get set up. Bella wasn't kidding when she said it was going to get crazy. Last year I had a kid throw up all over me, so I'd start praying if I were you," Jasper laughed, the sound of it going straight into my pants, my cock straining painfully against the zipper. He turned to leave, giving me the chance to adjust myself before putting on my long, white beard.

This was going to be an extremely long day.

I climbed up and sat down, trying to get comfortable in a seat that felt as old as time. It was lumpy, cold, and smelled a bit like my grandfather's crusty Volvo, stale with a twinge of feet. Thank God the view wasn't bad. Standing a few feet away was my own, personal wet dream. Jasper looked incredibly hot as he slowly chewed on his plump, bottom lip, deep in thought about something I could only guess about. I wanted to lean over and nibble on it, making him moan into my mouth. I wondered why Alice had never mentioned him before. Some warning would have been nice, because right now, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I wasn't sure how I would be able to pay attention to the kids when he was so close to me, his aftershave filling my nose and clouding my senses. I laid my head back, letting the highly inappropriate thoughts take over. A few minutes later, the hard jab in my side brought me back to reality; Alice holding my wig in her outstretched hand, a smug look on her face.

"Guess we didn't need to worry about your hair. I completely forgot that you'd be wearing this. Quite daydreaming, the mall is about to open." With a knowing smile, she disappeared down the walkway, taking her place beside Rosalie, who still couldn't get her hat to sit straight. It was then that I noticed Bella and Jasper, his hand rubbing soft, tiny circles on her back as she leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder. Well, I guess that answered my question of why no one had mentioned him to me before. Jasper and Bella looked cozy enough, her blinding smile telling me all I needed to know. The disappointment shot through me and settled heavily in my stomach, my throat constricting from the hurt at seeing the two of them together. The reaction surprised me, considering the fact that we had just met. I didn't really know him, yet the pain wanted to argue otherwise. I swallowed it back, working on my smile until it felt more genuine.

The doors were unlocked and small groups of people started to trickle in, some with little kids whose attention was immediately drawn our way. As the line started to fill up, my mood began to brighten, happy to see the kid's excitement. Bella was right, as always. Within minutes, a few kids had started screaming, while others tried to detach themselves from their parents, wanting to run up towards the front of the line. We had our hands full, but it eventually calmed down enough to get things started. Jasper led up a wide-eyed girl, with raven black hair that fell in loose ringlets around her face. He lifted her up and sat her on my knee, his fingers brushing my hand as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her steady. Pushing that aside, I smiled at her and the space where her two front teeth should be.

"Well aren't you cute. What's your name sweetie?" I asked, lowering my voice a bit.

"I'm Leah and I'm fwee yeaws old." She tried to hold up three of her tiny fingers, but ended up showing me four instead.

"Isn't that something… now, what would Leah like for Christmas?"

"I want ah teddy beaw. A weally big one. Oh, ah big, bwown one please."

"Hmm, have you been good this year," I chucked, her expression growing serious at my question.

"I've been vewy good, I pwomise. You can ask my mommy too." She pointed down to where her mother was standing and waved.

"I bet you have been a very good girl. I'm sure I can work something out," I winked at her and set her back down. Leah ran back to her mom, who scooped her up and gave me a small grin before walking away. My mood lifted, happy to have given Leah the hope that a giant teddy bear might be waiting for her on Christmas morning.

Eight hours and two, half hour breaks later, we were all left exhausted and ready to go home. Twice a little boy who was too scared to come within ten feet of me had bitten Bella, fighting to get back with his mom. A cute boy named Ben had spit up all over Jasper, while Rosalie was nursing the spot just above her left ear where little Tanya had almost pulled her hair out. Alice and I were the only two that had escaped in one piece, but we were all burnt out. I was in desperate need of a shower, wanting to wash away the lingering looks that had passed between Jasper and I, not to mention the fact that I needed to release some pent up tension. It had gotten increasingly difficult to pay attention while he was there, looking unbelievably sexy. I stood up and stretched, lifting my arms and hearing my back crack from sitting in one place for so long. Walking down to where Alice and the others were standing, I pulled my beard off, happy to have my face back.

"Not too shabby, Edward. I'm surprised that you made it through without any battle scars," Rosalie snorted, twisting her arm around Alice.

"What can I say? I'm fairly awesome in every possible way."

"I didn't say all that, so shut your face. You're pretty, but not that pretty."

"Yeah, yeah. All I care about now is getting this Santa outfit off. It's starting to bunch in all the wrong places and - "

"Woah, not something I want to hear about. That's our cue, Alice." With that, Rosalie and Alice walked off to the changing rooms.

"Don't forget about our movie date later, Edward!" Alice yelled over her shoulder.

I groaned, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of it. Within the next few hours, I was going to be on our family's couch, watching A Christmas Story for God knows how long.

"Glad to know you aren't looking forward to it either. I'm pretty sure Alice is the only one who loves that movie. After the fifteenth time, it gets a little old." Bella sighed, giving me a hug. "Guess we'll see you there."

"Hey man, it was great meeting you." Jasper reached out his hand to shake mine again. How could I have missed how impossibly long his fingers were? I knew exactly where he could put them to good use. I returned the sentiment, needing some time to myself. I wanted him. I couldn't remember a time when I had felt this attracted to a guy, the mystery adding to a slow burn that had begun the moment I laid eyes on him. It didn't matter and I was only going to depress myself. I dragged my ass to the dressing rooms, picking the largest one that wasn't already preoccupied. Pulling off the boots, I stood facing the large mirror on the wall, noticing that bits of my hair were beginning to stick out from the wig. I took of my jacket, rubbing my skin a bit as it fell to the floor, not sure how something could be so itchy and uncomfortable at the same time. There should be a law somewhere, making it impossible for any piece of clothing to have more than one aspect of crappiness. As I start to pull down my suspenders, I heard someone walk into the changing room and close the door, the lock clicking harshly against the walls. I looked up in the mirror to find Jasper behind me, leaning against the door. His elf hat was gone, along with the black belt the others had worn, causing his tunic to hang open. The long, muscular lines of his chest were visible, a trail of golden blonde hair leading down his stomach until it disappeared beneath his red and white tights. My mouth dropped open in shock as my eyes continued on to see that he was hard, the bulge growing more pronounced the longer we stared at each other. The corner of his mouth rose as he took in my appraisal.

"I was hoping to get you by yourself," Jasper whispered, slipping his outfit off his shoulders. I whimpered at the sight of his toned chest, the muscles bunching in delicious, naughty places as he walked over and lifted a finger to push my mouth up off the floor.

"You wanted to get me alone? I mean… not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just… I saw you with Bella, so I thought… " I trailed off, Jasper's face falling

"What? Did you think we were together? I've known Bells since we were kids. I love her to death, but not in the way you're thinking. I'm more interested in you and what that Santa jacket was hiding. I'd be laying if I said I was disappointed," he said, running his finger under my suspender, pulling it down my arm and repeating the process with the other. God, he was hot. I wanted to nibble on his lip, neck, ear… it didn't matter. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen and with the way things were going, Christmas was about to do a one eighty. Once he was happy with the status of my offending clothes, he reached up to grab my wig and tossed it over his shoulder, his face a few inches from mine.

"Now, I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with." The wicked gleam in his eye made me smile, the heat of his body spreading through me as he moved closer.

"To be completely honest, I've been hoping this would happen all day."

"Hmmm." It was the only response I got as Jasper leaned his head in, running his nose along my neck and breathing me in. I moaned low in my throat, his hands finding purchase against my hips.

"You, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what I wanted… Was it that obvious?" I whispered, my voice faltering as his tongue peaked out to taste my skin.

"I've been watching you watch me all day. You may not have known about me, but I've heard a lot about you. We both know how much your sister likes to talk." He pulled back to look at me, his face bright, yet eager for something I couldn't put my finger on. Acceptance? Longing, maybe? I wasn't sure. "I wanted to get you alone, to show you what I feel."

He smiled that blinding smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. I felt my insides melt as I looked at his face, awed by the beauty that was there and the happiness that continued to build the longer his body was near mine. I needed him to know just how badly I wanted this and that he wasn't alone, that I needed this since the moment I saw him earlier today. I reached my hand around, twisting my fingers in his hair and finally brought my lips to his. It was slow, gentle as my tongue ran along his bottom lip, begging for all he would give me. I could taste his sweet breath, my hands pulling his hair and making him cry out. I moved my mouth along his chin, biting his neck as he pushed me up against the dressing room mirror. Our innocent exploration molded into something hot, pulsing with energy that ran through my body, taking over my senses.

"You're going to have to be quiet, Edward," Jasper smirked, dropping to his knees. "I also need for that shirt to disappear."

I laughed, his tone playful and urgent. I grabbed my shirt, pulling it off and smiling down at him. "Is that better?"

"Oh, baby, that's the best thing I've seen all day," he winked, popping off the top button and sliding my pants down. My arousal was evident, causing Jasper to lick his lips. Running his hands back up my legs, he tugged at my boxers, leaving me naked and vulnerable. My insecurities didn't last long as his eyes darkened with desire. I stood there as he memorized my body, his need rolling off in giant waves that crashed against me.

"Scratch that. This is by far, the best thing I've ever seen." With that, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around me, slowly working me until I was biting my lip, trying to restrain myself from moaning too loud. I felt his hand leave, but before I could protest his mouth pulled me in, the words catching in my throat. Jasper continued his exploration of my body, his hands roaming as his mouth teased me, teeth creating a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. Just as I started to see stars, he stood up, pleased with himself. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. I raised my eyebrows, surprised even further when he brought out a condom along with it.

"So… Do you normally carry these things around with you?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer, but the heat was still coursing through me, making it hard to be anything but turned on.

"No. Let's just say that I knew you would be here. I was also hoping that you'd want this as much as I did." The brave, cocky guy I'd seen moments ago was gone as he smiled shyly at me, the fear of rejection growing stronger in his eyes. I pulled him close, twisting my arms around his neck and trying to express my feelings through soft caresses.

"You're quite the dirty boy, aren't you?" I smirked, hoping to lift his mood and bring back the easy banter between us. His face brightened, losing all of its pervious distress.

"I'm going to show you just how dirty I can be… if you're up for the challenge."

His blue eyes grew darker, waiting for me to make a move, to let him know that I was ok. I crushed my body forward, my mouth moving over his, hard and insistent. Jasper moaned low, his heart pounding fast against my chest as we broke apart, my forehead tipping backwards to rest on the cool plaster, letting the feel of him take over. I felt myself building, needing more of him. As if he could read my thoughts, Jasper pulled away and slowly uncapped the lube, pouring some on his fingers. I was hungry, starving for what I knew he could give me. Jasper turned me around and pushed me over, bending me so that my hands were on the dressing room seat, my ass leaning out towards him. He placed his hands on my backside, lightly trailing his fingers inward until he reached my entrance. He eased one finger in, his body flush with mine, kissing my shoulder as he worked in another finger. I relaxed my body as he added a third finger and I squeeze my eyes tight, the heat flooding through me. Holy shit, this was hot. I didn't know what it was about him that drove me crazy, like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall. He continued to pump his fingers, swirling around before pulling out.

"You feel so good, Jasper. I need more… I want you now." My voice was light and raspy, my body tensing as I heard him tear the condom wrapper.

His lips brushed my ear, licking and biting down on the side. "Are you ready for me, beautiful?"

Before I had the chance to answer, I felt him at my entrance, his tip sinking it and giving me time to adjust. Jasper bit my neck, blowing and kissing on the mark he was sure to have left behind. He continued to slide in, pausing every few seconds to let me relax until his hips were flush with my backside and I was so hard it hurt.

"Oh, baby. You're so tight… I'm not going to last long…" I moaned, trying to keep my voice down.

"Jasper… more, please!" I begged, my nerves tight with pent up need.

My begging did it as he pulled out and slammed into me, sending me over the edge, causing me to scream out.

"Shhh, baby," Jasper whispered, but it was useless. He pumped into me, in and out, in and out, and it took all I had to keep from screaming. His moans were the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, low and feral. I was being too loud, but I didn't care. With his hands on my hips, Jasper set a fast pace, making me buck forward. He finally reached his hand around, pumping me and slowing down, pushing forward to match the pace.

"Soo good… Jasper… mmmm…" He continued to rock into me, all the while licking and biting my skin, keeping me close to the point of breaking. He tilted his hips upward, creating a new angle that pushed him deeper. My vision blurred and I felt like I was losing my mind as the pleasure washed over me.

Jasper grunted behind me, his hands gripping my hips tighter as he became erratic, so close to losing it. He moaned my name, and I was a goner. I felt myself spill out as Jasper slammed into me, cursing as he came.

Pulling out of me, Jasper slid off the condom and pulled me close, rubbing his chin along my neck. I could feel his stubble as it scratched in the most delicious way.

"That was…" Words failed me

"It was amazing. You're amazing." Jasper's eyes were brilliant in their joy, his smile contagious.

"I'm sorry I was so loud. The whole entire mall probably knew what we've been doing in here." I laughed, not caring about anyone but the man holding me tight, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Fuck them. Now let me clean you up." He smirked, before taking care of the mess I had made. After getting dressed, I paused in front of him, wondering where he wanted this to go.

"Jasper –"

"Listen, Edward. I really, really like you. I know we kind of skipped the whole "courting" thing…"

I snorted, unable to contain it at his use of the word "courting."

"I mean it!" He laughed, the sound happy and full. "I want to know you, to figure you out without all my information coming from you sister."

"God knows what she told you. It's probably all a lie anyways." I said, glad to know that even if she was talking about me, it had obviously been good. "I would like that."

Instead of the smile I had been expecting, Jasper's face grew serious, as if I had said something wrong.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"You know what we have to do now, right?"

"Uh, no?"

He looked down, chewing on his lip a bit before returning my gaze.

"Your sisters expecting us… I'm sure she'll want to know all the little details once she notices that I can't keep my hands off of you, which might make that damn movie more bearable!"

I groaned, having completely forgotten about Alice's tradition. On second thought, with Jasper there, I was sure I could make it, with a little groping on the side to help along the way.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find ways to distract ourselves." I grinned. With that, Jasper thread his fingers through mine and we walked out, ready to face all that Christmas could throw at us, including my baby sister and her Christmas Story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

- K


End file.
